Ghost from my past
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot:Kurt/Steph/HHH. Wrestlemania weekend Steph runs into an unwanted man from her past. Read and review please. One of my personal fav peices


**Ok so another one-shot. Kurt/Steph/HHH. My Steph muse is very controlling and now that i am working on a set of 100 icons of her she is even more controlling. So review i actually am in love with this peice and very proud of it. On a side note i wrote a femslah today but i dont know if i should post it. what do you think? its a little um graphic. lol. Again Review Please... **

I think the wrestling world pertains to real life pretty well. You got the good guys and the bad guys, the everyday hero's and the completely over the top. From the colourful characters you love to the dark and scary. Someone's got to win and someone's got to loose that's just the way it is. And I am somewhere in the middle stuck in that grey area between good and evil, right and wrong.

I traced my finger over the tiny black and white photo of myself, trying desperately to remember what it felt like to be that innocent. I closed my yearbook and put it back into my suitcase, I had no idea why I was carrying the old thing around with me. I guess one of my pregnancy hormones happens to be nostalgia.

Lately all I seemed to think about was the past, where I'd been to where I am now and being her in Orlando doesn't seem to be helping the situation.

I feel a small kiss on the top of my forehead and I smile as I look up at my husband. He's grinning like a kid in a candy store as he moves to sit beside me. This really is his weekend, its Wrestlemania after all. So I'm going to put on my happy face and be there for him when he gets to have his moment once again.

Paul kisses me again and lays a hand on my now protruding stomach. "Hey there little baby." He coos. "Please be a boy…"

"Hunter!" 

He smiles at me sweetly and moves up off the bed. I know he actually wouldn't be disappointed if it was another girl; Aurora is the light of his life. But it's just I guy thing I suppose to want a son, someone to play ball with.

I chuckled to myself, memories clouding my thoughts again as I realised it was always me who played ball with my father and not my brother Shane. Always the tomboy I guess.

"I'm going to head out to the gym, you ok here by yourself?" He asks.

I nod my head at him and lay back on the bed thankful for the peace and quiet. I close my eyes and attempt to relax, tired from being up emptying my stomach all last night but the baby isn't allowing me to sleep now either as it begins to kick violently.

I get up and walk around praying he or she will stop soon before they kick a hole straight through mommy's stomach. I hear the phone ring and I'm quick to answer it still holding my stomach in pain.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver.

"Hey honey, it's dad. Could you maybe meet the team and I at the temporary office? We've got some last minute things to work on for 'Mania." He asks.

I couldn't say no, even though that's what I wanted to do. Sometime I thought this company would fall apart without me. Now that I was pregnant I was supposed to be easing my way out of work and into maternity leave but this promotion would be the death of me. It seemed Shane wasn't doing well filling in as executive vice president of creative writing, talent relations, and live events. I know I really need to stop working so hard but I am a McMahon after all.

With my briefcase in hand I made my way downstairs to catch a taxi to the office. Unfortunately fate had other ideas for me, which didn't include work at all.

I was running behind, and I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. I had so much on my mind that I barely noticed that I ran into someone and I probly wouldn't have noticed at all if I didn't end up on my behind.

"I'm so sorry." A man's voice said. "I wasn't watching where I was going and I…"

His hand reached down to pick me up off of the cold sidewalk. When both feet were now firmly planted on the ground I dusted myself off and was about to give him a tongue-lashing when I realised who it was…the reason I didn't want to come to Orlando in the first place.

"Steph?" He said realising who I was and at the same time not believing it either.

I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and met his gaze. "Hi Kurt."

The next thing I knew there were a big pair of arms around me and I was being crushed by an Olympic gold medalist. "Watch the stomach Kurt." I managed to breath out.

"Sorry." He said as he stood back to size me up. "So the rumours are true you got another bun in the oven."

I smiled nervously. "If that's how you want to put it."

"Well you look good."

"Thanks." I replied weakly. I wasn't so sure how he could be so casual. Not after all we'd been through.

"I mean it." He told me. "Real good."

I couldn't help but blush as his eyes moved up and down my body. I felt so out of place and so awkward in that moment that I had no idea what to do except stand there. If Paul knew I was having this conversation he would kill me. Let alone if dad knew, he would kill me then bring me back to kill me all over again. No this situation had bad news written all over it.

"Thanks Kurt." Was all I could say in response, I mean what else could I say?

"Lets grab some lunch." 

"I'm not hungry." I told him. It wasn't a lie to get out of the situation either, I felt so nauseous the last thing on earth that I wanted was something to eat.

"Nonsense, come on you got to eat your pregnant."

And with his last statement he proceeded to pull me into as cab and direct the driver to the nearest suitable restaurant.

"You know, kidnapping a pregnant lady is a pretty serious crime in this country." I teased.

The taxi driver turned around and eyeballed us, mostly likely searching for any sign of a gun or other weapons. 

"She's kidding." Kurt told the driver, who immediately put his eyes back on the road. I think Kurt scared him a little.

"Or am I?" I taunted.

We were seated at a private booth at the back of the joint. "Is this were you take all your pregnant dates?" I asked him.

"I'm married." He said.

"So am I." 

"What happened to us Steph?" Kurt asked reaching across the table to touch my hand.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, I didn't know how nor did I want to answer that question. Instead I rebutted with a question of my own. "What us Kurt?"

He looked at me hard for a moment before he decided to open his mouth. "Don't deny what we both felt Stephy."

I shuttered as he called me Stephy. That time in my life was over. Kurt and I were friends, good friends but everyone could see that there was always so much more behind that. 

"Don't deny what happened." He said.

My eyes began to well up as I thought about the night I betrayed Paul. It was before we were married and I was hurting because of Joanie but it was no excuse for what I did, no excuse to run into Kurt's open arms.

"Kurt, we were young." I said.

"Tell me you felt nothing that night. Tell me you felt nothing when I touched you, when I kissed you, when I held you, when I…"

"That's enough Kurt, It was wrong and we both know it." I said cutting his last thought off.

He leaned across the table until his face was almost touching mine… "Then why is there so much heat between us."

I just sat there unable to move, I couldn't even pull away. I didn't have an answer for that question or undoubtedly any of his questions. Suddenly I felt his lips brush mine and before I knew it our lips were untangled in a deep passionate kiss.

I was saved by the bell, or ring, as it would be as my cell phone began to go crazy in my purse. Kurt pulled away and I answered it. It was my father wondering where the hell I was. I told him I had gotten a little queasy and that I was on my way there. I hung up the phone and looked at him. "I've got to go."

Before I could stand up to go he grabbed my arm. "We were good Stephanie." He says.

"Kurt I have to go."

"Don't fight this." He begs.

"Kurt, whatever we had its long since finished and I thank god my father interrupted us. Because Kurt what just happened was a mistake and every thing that ever happened between us was a mistake. I'm sorry that you've always had this thing for me but I don't return the feelings. And besides if you love me so much why'd you get married?"

He just stood there his jaw gapping open unable to answer.

"That's what I thought." And on that note I stormed out of the restaurant. 

I collapsed outside against the wooden doorframe. That had brought back so many memories, good and bad of our friendship among other things. Things like how I was allowing this to happen and how it wasn't the first time I'd kissed a man that wasn't my husband since I was married.

It seemed I wasn't capable of being faithful to my husband first Chris and now Kurt. What was I, a monster? I'll be the first to admit that Paul and I aren't perfect, but he doesn't deserve this, and I have no idea why I cant seem to control myself. I mean I love my husband. Don't I?


End file.
